


Beasts and Tamers

by SilverSunflower441



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hinted abusive past, KINKY BULLSHIT, M/M, hinted Levi/Erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSunflower441/pseuds/SilverSunflower441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren a human/animal hybrid is caught, kept and trained by his tamer, Levi. This is a fantasy AU and will eventually contain smut. Don't like don't read. I don't own the characters used in this story!</p><p>This is a remake of my orginal story that I had abandoned but came back to. I am slowly updating the old chapters on AO3 and FF.net. Please bare wit me! Also, ALL FEED BACK WELCOME!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunt

*-* UPDATED *-*

This is going to be fun~ I can't wait! Warning there will be smut, eventually. Please just bare with me! Okay? -_^

xXx

~Chapter One~

~The Hunt~

"Damn it!" Eren hissed to himself as he sped through the crowded forest trees and undergrowth.

You see, he was a beast. A human, animal hybrid. An existence hated by most, but revered by few. A few years back - okay more like 140 years - a group of scientists performed experiments on humans and animals. Blending their DNA together in painful and mentally shattering ways. All in the name science, untold numbers of living beings were mutilated until they found the right DNA code to make this new species of subhuman.

However, before they could be stopped the scientists mass produced thousands upon thousands of hybrids. Some were killed, but the rest escaped in the last effort of the scientist's to make sure their creations lived.

The hybrids were able to hide and breed creating more of themselves. These hybrids, or Beasts as they are called, have a human form that shows the ears and tail of the animal they are, unless they have full control of the animal side of their consciousness - in which case, beasts of this quality are able to hide among humans. Luckily, beasts have another trick up their sleeves. A trick that forever separates them from humans, they can shift into animal form.

One day humans started wanting them. As pets, for collections, as rugs, as clothing etc. So hunters and tamers appeared to appease the hunger for these rare creatures. And thus began a new era of Beasts and Tamers. This is the story of one of these misguided beings.

Eren was being perused. At least he was able to tell it was human, so his territory was safe. But he was far from being the same. Since it was a human it meant one of two things: a hunter was set on killing him or a tamer was set on catching him. Neither option was good but he was praying for the latter. The pursuer was fast and stayed just far enough back so he couldn't be seen, thanks to the thick undergrowth; yet close enough so that if Eren took the chance to shift the human would be on him in an instant.

Ears flattened against his head in frustration, he desperately tried to lose the attacker in the brush, but to no avail. Being a wolf meant Eren was a skilled fighter and had a remarkable amount of stamina, but shift took three seconds - a record he was highly proud of. Unfortunately, during that time he wouldn't be able to run away or protect himself from attacks. Howling in rage, Eren grew desperate, but no matter how many fallen trees he cleared or how many streams he crossed Eren couldn't shake the attacker.

He was running out of forest to run through and soon would be at the foot of the east mountains. If Eren crossed the foot hills he would be breaking a treaty with the Eastern pack and placing them in danger as well.

So Eren did the only thing he could and it was a heavy gamble.

In a small clearing he turned while skidding to a stop and roar/howled (a special trait he had) loud enough to scare the birds away and warn the other pack of what was happening had why he was so close to their border. Claws out and ready, he stood alert. The pursuer stopped in the dark shadows at the very edge of the clearing, but Eren could smell the overconfident smug he was wearing.

"Come out you chicken! Afraid to face a wolf?!" Eren snarled baring his teeth that had grown a bit more pointed thanks to his rage. A sly snicker sounded from the male and he spoke in a highly unamused,yet still bored sounding voice.

"Chicken? I wasn't the one running for his life like a damn sheep. If anyone is a chicken here it's you, wolf," He steps out from the trees to show his face. He had short inky black hair and a seemingly permanent scowl on his face, despite the upturned corner of his mouth. He wore the traditional tamer's uniform making Eren thank his luck. Roaring again,he tried to intimidate the tamer whilst ignoring the feeling his own heartbeat underneath his skin - his beast, wanting to be free and wanting to kill this foolish human for insulting him.

"I wasn't scared. I just wasn't sure if you were a hunter or a tamer. It looks like you're the latter though. Not much to deal with thankfully. You're so damn short! HA!"

"You shitty brat," the tamer hissed and wiped some spit from his cheek that had probably landed there when Eren had roared again, "you got you disgusting spit on me and called me short." He undid the whip from his hip and cracked it making Eren flinch at the loud sound.

"If we are so disgusting then why hunt us?" He taunts the tamer with a snappy growl as he moves into a crouch and relaxes his overly tense body.

"Because you beasts sell for good money," He smirks a bit and steps forward cracking the whip again liking the flinch that Eren made a moment ago.

"So you're just going," Eren winces flicking his ears not wanting to give the other male the satisfaction of seeing him flinch again, "to catch me and sell me to the highest bidder?!" Eren's tail lashes and he snaps his teeth together.

"No," He says simply shaking his head as he stands with his whip at the ready.

"Then what!? Don't be so damn cryptic- um…" He pauses not knowing his name feeling a bit dumb for pausing.

"Levi," The said male smirks and moves forward a little bit.

"Okay Levi. My name is Eren. Now explain yourself!" He growls and moves backwards an equal distance while silently cursing his mother for raising him to be a gentleman.

"Well Eren, I am going to keep you. You're too rare to let go of~" Levi purrs and moves forward again after moving slightly to the left.

"Like hell you are!" Eren spits in furry and moves to the right a back again.

"Oh yes you are. It's going to be fun training you Eren. Oh all the pain I am going to have to put you through," Levi grins sadistically and leaps forward cracking the whip to drive him back farther. Eren jumps back in shock and lands on a rotting tree.

"Ha!" Eren exclaims loudly, until the bark gives way and he falls backwards as he loses his footing. Hitting his head on a rock and sending him into a pool of uncomfortable blackness.

xXx

HA! FINALLY UPDATED! I AM VICTORY! ...sorry for shouting.. I may redo some future chapters and will probably add new ones. Fuck. I was (am) a shitty writer.. Why do you guys like my stuff again? Bleh… Collared will be out as soon as I can get!


	2. Collared

*-* UPDATED *-*

Welp, here is the next piece of the story! Enjoy my! Warning there will be use of strong language (hint there will probably always be..)

xXx

~Chapter Two~

~Collared: First Attempt~

When Eren woke his head was throbbing painfully and he couldn't smell the forest anymore. Jerking upright, surprised that he could move at all, he looked around at his surroundings only to find himself in a huge light blue and white bedroom that had a beautiful view of a large body of water.

Wait, water? Eren tried not to panic at this information. He knew that now was not the time to lose his shit, he really needed to figure out what the fuck was going on. Taking a peak around the oversized room while he sat on a comfortable baby blue, silken bed with no more than boxers on his lethal body.

There wasn't much to look at, or at least anything that would give him a hint at what the fuck was happening to him. So, doing the only logical thing he could at this point, Eren jumped up and ran to the sliding glass doors and stepped outside into a warm, salty breeze. His green eyes widened in horror as he slowly took in the information before him. He was in a beach house, on a small island, in the middle of god knows what ocean and most likely with that bastard tamer, Levi. (He thought that he was on a lake side originally).

"No… No!" Eren cried out in frustration backing up into the bedroom again.

"Jeeze… shut up will you brat? Some people like to read in peace," An irritated voice sounded from the far corner of the room. Eren turned slowly to see Levi sitting on a small couch with a book in hand. How had he missed the raven haired male?!

"You bitch! You did this! You took me from my home!" Eren snarled as he began to advanced on the other male. Levi was weaponless; he could easily rip him into pieces.

"Think about what you're doing Eren," He mumbled turning a page nonchalantly.

"What?" Eren snapped only standing a couple yards away.

"If you kill me, you will never get off this island because everything is voice activated and you don't have the technological intelligence to hack any system. Plus in two days I have a friend coming to visit and if he sees that I am dead he will kill you immediately. He is a hunter after all. Oh and don't go thinking that you'll kill me after he leaves because he visits every two weeks to make sure I am okay and to bring me food and stuff I need to live out here," Levi grumbled without looking away from the page he was reading.

"You fucking bitch! You had this all planned from the beginning!" He leapt forward and grabbed Levi to throw him to the floor. Well at least that was his plan, but the second his hand touched Levi's arm, the older male reacted instantaneously. After a brief struggle on the ground Eren now had a fancy black leather collar around his neck that was fitted with three loops, one larger one in the center and two smaller on the sides. He soon found out what the other two smaller were for. Levi had also managed to put matching black leather bracelets on him. One loop rested on each and had short thick chains that were currently attached to his collar, forcing him to hold a pathetic begging pose as if he really was a tame little lap dog.

"What the hell do you th-" Eren's head snapped to the side as pain blossomed outward from his cheek that had been slapped across the face, hard. Levi glared down at the smaller male's restrained form looking surprisingly bored, "That is more than enough from you brat. I don't want to hear another peep from your useless mouth until I finish my book. Also, you're going to remain cuffed like that until I deem your behavior good enough to free your hands." With that he turned away and picked up his fallen book before settling back down to start reading again.

Eren silently cursed himself as he was now faced with a new challenge. Getting the fuck up. He had little to no use of his hands and didn't know how he was going to manage to make it to his feet again.

Sighing deeply as he rolled onto his back so that his gaze could study the pristine white ceiling as thoughts churned in his head.

_'That bastard Levi really has a stick up his ass, a big fat one with thorns.'_

Eren turned his head to look at the occupied male and saw that he had just started the book. Letting out a small groan, Eren sat up easily enough. _'Okay so now what?'_ He thought before carefully shifting so that his legs were underneath of his body, settling him into a kneeling form. Shuffling his way towards the bed on his knees Eren felt a pang of shame. Brushing it off he leaned the weight of his upper body onto the mattress, for balance, as he managed to get his feet under himself. He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he was fully standing upright.

Ignoring Levi he walked outside glad that he left the door open. It was late afternoon and the salty scent of the ocean air burned his sensitive nose making him sneeze a bit. Eren managed to lay down in the sand (yea, after all that work to stand up) and before he knew it, was fast asleep.

Eren was woken with a tug to his short hair and he gave a lazy growl as he slowly blinked open his eyes to see Levi above him. He glares at the male for disturbing his sleep seeing as he still wasn't fully awake enough to realize his hands were free.

"Get you before you catch cold. If you were tired why didn't you just sleep in the room idiot?" Levi growled grumpily at the younger male as he sat up.

"Because I don't like or trust you," Eren said bluntly as he stretched out the last of his sleep with a happy sound now that his hands were free again.

"Whatever. I have food made, are you hungry?" He asked walking back inside the house without waiting for an answer. Eren was about to decline the food, but his stomach growled loudly. He stood, blushing at the noise his body made, noticing that the sun was already below the horizon and the stars were starting to come out. Before he got yelled at Eren hurried inside.

Levi stopped him on the deck abruptly and made sure **_every_** last piece of sand was left outside before he let the hungry wolf in.

"Disgusting. I don't want to vacuum again today," He huffed before disappearing into the hallway only to come back with two plates full of steak, corn and mashed potatoes before Eren could follow him out. The said male's stomach growled again and he sat right there on the floor and ate his food with pleased grunts. Levi being more sophisticated, sat at a small table and ate as he kept a close eye on the younger male before him.

"Oh Eren, one thing," he said while trying to hide a smirk, "You should really slow down and taste your food."

Eren looked up confused before he started to feel sleepy once again. Levi smirked evilly at him, "your training begins as soon as you wake. Sleep well my pet~"

The last thing Eren saw was Levi's mischievous smirk before his world went black once more.

xXx

I hoped you liked this! Sorry there really isn't much happening but I promise in the next chapter there will be lots of smutty goodness! Oh and a little heads up, it's not going to be over after the smut~ *winks* Well, look forward to Chapter Three: Training! Btw Ima make it even better than it was before! :D


End file.
